Hell´s messenger:The ritual for the hellmouth
by Papagonz
Summary: Jason Vorhees is sent on a mission to Sunnydale as he´s the messenger from hell.As Buffy has to stop him ,teaming up with michael myers.Rated PG-13 for violence seawring and some sexual scenes.First Buffy FIC! Please read and review!
1. How it all started

It was over...Buffy was pinned to the floor with no more strenght,her whole body aching in pain as he straddled her.She could here Dawn´s screams of pain,she could feel the fear that surrounded her.The blood splattered on the floor smelled stong as ever and she could feel his presence.She stuggled and struggled until she ceased.This is it.She was gonna die...All those years fearing her death and it was finnally here in her house...She looked up and saw the machete poised above her...A silent tear felled on her cheek as she closed her eyes and waited in what seemed the world´s logest hours...She started remembering her whole life on those seconds,those incredible yet difficult and scary moments of her life...How she never asked for this,how she managed all this years to keep going on and on was beyond her imagination...But she remembered how this all started on that night...  
  
  
  
Buffy was thrown to the ground on a cold night at the cementary...She rested a bit and ,with fast reflexes, got to her feet in a jump.she twirled around and saw the vampire throwing a kick.She ducked then send an uppercut to his face.The vampire reeled backwards and tried a punch which Buffy blocked.Then Buffy Throwed a fist,but the vamp catched it and with his other hand punched her.The blow turned her around and smiled at him.  
  
"You know what the beauty of this job is freako?"  
  
She taunted the vamp.Care fully she took out her stake as the vamp charged at her before she swiftly moved to the left side and staked him with her right hand.His body turned into from a eskeleton to dust.  
  
"You see how painstaking it is."  
  
She sighed.Another good kill for another good day she thought.She started to leave ,humming to herself and looking aT the stars as they gleamed on the night.She stopped dead on her tracks as she heard noises behind her...Some sound of heavy breathing...She looked behind and saw nothing.She shrugged and continued on her track.TACK.She hear another noise again from behind and turned around...All she faced was tombstones and small crypts which all looked deserted accompanied with the mourns of the crickets.This was getting weird...In a feel of curiosity she went to investigate and walked a bit...  
  
After a while nothing.She just sighed and turned back when A HAND GRABBED HER THROAT.She gasped and saw a hand with it´s skin scarred and a grip so powerful she could barely breath.She tried to look at the creature but it was covered on ashadow from a crypt which maked impossible to recognized it.She throwed her elbor onto the hand,which freed her and then kicked whatever it was,on the crotch.The thing bended and in those seconds Buffy managed a spin kick to it´s face. The thing smashed to the ground.Buffy charged at it but a hand grabbed her leg and flipped her to the ground.She landed on her back.She grunted and looked over her body to see ,rising from the shadow, MICHAEL MYERS.His white mask and dark garments showed his pure evilness lying behind the mask.Buffy got to her feet as he looked at her inmovilized.  
  
"Hey you´re Michael Myers!...Not really on my list to do but I think I can handle this.Besides adds something new to the old vamps and demons."  
  
She kicked him on the chest and he Grunted and samshed against the crypt behind him.She charged at him but he throwed himself at her and tackled her to the ground.He straddled her and Pinned her arms to the ground.  
  
"Listen."  
  
He spoked...His voice was scruffy but youthful somehow.Buffy was impressed at this.  
  
"It talks."  
  
She smirked.  
  
He hesitated a bit...He really didn´t talked much over the previous years and was hard for him to pronounce some words.  
  
"You...And...I..A-A-Are on...The same s-s-side."  
  
He said.Buffy was shocked at first.She a guardian that fighted evil and a murderer on the same side???...Buffy burst into laughs.  
  
"Oh my god...heheh...This must be some sort of jok-hahahaha!"  
  
He clearly wasn´t laughing and his eyes turned seriously at her.She just rolled her eyes.  
  
"I´m sorry but you must be on the wrong lane...Now if you don´t mind..."  
  
Buffy sidekicked him sending his entire body flying to the ground.She got up and continued her path.Michael got to one knee and rested a bit.  
  
"You know he´ll rise."  
  
Buffy stopped again and even thought she didn´t want to,she turned at him.  
  
"WHO will rise?"  
  
Michael pleased of getting her attention continued.  
  
"He of all evil we´ll rise...The messenger has been sent,for his mission is the ritual..."  
  
Buffy was listening at this which had turned from idioticness to seriousness.  
  
"Wha-what do you me-."  
  
"But his only obstacle is the guardian...The guardian that separates the pure from the dirty...The guardian of all...evil...You."  
  
Buffy ´s mind was having flashbacks of her other apoclyptics fights.She had killed the king of vampires,stopped gods and hell from breaking loose...But this sounded more challenging than ever.She just stared at him and with a soft hush voice speaked.  
  
"Who...Is this...Messenger."  
  
Michael found this hard to say.  
  
"....Jason...Vorhees...Hell´s son." 


	2. Stalkers,prophecies and a not so average...

OK my first chapter was short and kinda sucked so I´m making it longer and less sucky with more action an dchemistry.  
  
P.S. Some ideas are based on the fanfic "Halloween:Endgame." Plus I don´t own any rights to buffy or Halloween or that fanfic so enjoy!! ^-^  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Buffy laid in her bed at night looking scornfully at the ceiling.Even though she had met a serial killer last nigh,which was other than your average demon,he had also warned her about this ritual and the messenger from hell.She sighed and closed her eyes in form of resting...She just hoped she could get into a deep sleep,maybe even one that lasts forever...  
  
Unfortunately not such luck happenned and she waked up next day.She stretched her arms while still on bed and grunted a bit.Her eyes remained close until she opened them.Buffy looked out the window gazing at the sun´s glowing brightness and smelling that good fresh air.Buffy got her robe on and went downstairs.  
  
Willow was already in the kitchen,still on her pijamas.  
  
"Hey Buffy."  
  
Buffy grumbled a bit.Maybe meant a hello.Then sitted on a stool.  
  
"Oh God...Since when did morning happen?"  
  
"Officially at 12 A.M."  
  
"Funny."  
  
Buffy replied.She rested her head on the table with her hands on the back of her head.Dawn came all bright and chirpy to the kitchen,fully dressed.  
  
"Hey Buff,Hey Will."  
  
"Hey Dawnie"  
  
Willow replied.Buffy just grumbled again.Dawn looked at her falled head.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Buffy raised her head and looked at her.  
  
"I don´t know...You know last night I met a serial killer."  
  
Willow´s eyes widened in shock,almost letting fall her cup of coffee.Dawn just gave a "Cool" type of expression.  
  
"Wha-wha...What Buffy did he hurt you or anything?"  
  
Willow asked alarmed.Buffy just waved her hand.  
  
"No,no,no...Just started talking jiberish."  
  
"And what was this jiberish?"  
  
Willow asked.Buffy frowned at this.But still tried not to believe what she was about to say.  
  
"Something about a messenger sent to do a ritual-and someone will rise and yada yada...ya...da..."  
  
Willow looked amazed.Buffy looked at her in confussion.  
  
"So it´s not just...jiberish talk???"  
  
"My god...So it´s true!Buffy all this is part of a prohecy!!!"  
  
"ANOTHER prophecy...Geez I don´t know wether to act worried or just snort at this."  
  
"But it doesn´t say anything about Buffy dying right Will???"  
  
Dawn asked worried.Her sister has died twice and one actually departing from earth which were one of the hardest months for the whole scooby gang without her.  
  
"No,no,no of course not!"  
  
Willow said.Dawn looked relieved.Willow continued with the whole prophecy thing.  
  
"So this serial killer...Who was him or her???"  
  
"uh...Michael Myers."  
  
"Oh now I get it!"  
  
"What...? what do you get what´s this whole *I get it* thing?"  
  
"Well this whole thing is supposed to start because of a mob war of two different unions...Their dissagreement on wether to worship death or pure evil became stronger and stronger until they decided to destroy unionship they had...So one of them became the Druids and the other ones were the thanatos´s childs...Both of them created a type of warrior that would protect them and complete the missions they were asked...one of them was known as the shape which was pure evil with no sense of remordiment or conscience and the other one was the one and only Jason Vorhees who would remain the one and only warrior of thanatos´s childs...Even though they had different missions they kept getting each other crossing their paths which lead to trouble...So in a final act of revenge thanatos´s childs had a secret pan that would end the druids once and for all...Open hell and unleash their King...Thanatos...AS he was released he would only attack those who opposed his childs...Therefore as they released their king all hell wold break loose and finally reign earth...All in an utter desaster."  
  
Silence filled the room as Buffy stared at Willow.Dawn´s jaw was almost hitting the floor from such shockness.Suddenly the phone rang making Buffy jump.Buffy just shaked her head and got up of her chair.  
  
"Will could you answer that i´m gonna get the newspaper."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Buffy went out the front porch and shut her eyes...She took one deep breath and opened them.She gasped abit and took a step back.Michael Myers was standing in front of her.  
  
"JESUS!CRAP!"  
  
Buffy screamed surprised.Then pulled herself together.  
  
"And why are you here???"  
  
Michael just remained silence looking at her from his mask.Buffy waited for him to talk.But he didn´t.Buffy just grunted in annoyance.  
  
"Fine if you´re not going to talk get off my paper."  
  
Michael was standing on top of the newspaper.He still didn´t move. Buffy was getting really annoyed and decided to get in the house.But he spoke.  
  
"You know why I´m here."  
  
He said in that scruffy,youthful voice of his.Buffy tilted her head back, then looked at him.  
  
"The whole prophecy crap?"  
  
He just nodded.Buffy gave him a weak smile before advancing a bit up to him.Then turned her face serious.  
  
"And why would I give a damn?"  
  
"I was sent here to protect you."  
  
Michael affirmed her.Buffy just chuckled.  
  
"Protect me?Hey,meathead..."  
  
He patted him on the front of his face.  
  
"I´m supposed to be fighting against you´re type.Suddenly you ,of all type of evil,are send here to protect me?"  
  
Michael just nodded.Buffy laughed a bit.This was crazy.  
  
"My only reason to protect you is for our alliance...If not I could just kill you on this instant."  
  
"Kill me? Honey believe me when I say this...But the only one who can kick my small ass is bigger than you´re average joe."  
  
Buffy was going inside her house but before she could Michael blocked her path.  
  
"Get out of my way."  
  
Michael just looked at her.  
  
"You can´t ignore me forever."  
  
He said.Buffy´s eyes hardened.He made it sound like a challenge.  
  
"You think?Then watch me."  
  
She shoved him away from the door.And entered her home.She sighed and crossed her arms.She didn´t need all this peer pressure on her.So she went upstairs,took a bath and got dressed.She picked uo her purse and was ready to go out on a fine Saturday morning.  
  
"Bye Will,Bye Dawn...´ll be back in a few!"  
  
"Ok!"  
  
She went to open the door and finded michael just standing ,reclined on the left side.He turned at her.She just ignored him and started walking,trying to ignore him...But it isn´t going to be as easy as it seems....  
  
  
  
  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Well this was longer...Also there will be surprises like how Anya met Michael and how everythin turns out...Stay tuned for more!!! Also if you would be so kind please send review I like people´s opinions on my work...I do have high hopes...^-^ 


End file.
